


Insufferable

by tloraxin



Series: FWB SenGen [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Attempt of, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Just an attempt tho okay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tloraxin/pseuds/tloraxin
Summary: “You fuck Asagiri Gen?!”Chrome's face was flushed with excitement, “Damn, you’re lucky.”Senku stared at Chrome, “Lucky? Because he’s a celebrity?”“Well that too, but…” Chrome smirked, “He’s quite a look, right?”---The tales of FWB Gen and Senku continues..... :^)





	Insufferable

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, please note that this un-beta-ed, and English is not my first language. Enjoy! :)

“Mentalist?” Senku scoffed, “What kind of job is that?” He turned to the mirror and buttoned down his shirt, while Gen was still sprawling bare on the bed, propping his head with one hand while other hand fiddled with sort of puzzle game on his phone.

“Well, it’s understandable that maybe I have no existence whatsoever in your world,” Gen replied lightly, “But I have quite a fan base, you know~?”

Senku had used to the cutesy tone by now, one month after Ryusui’s birthday event. Two of them met up regularly to have sex, once every weekend and sometimes any other day when they both had free time. They always met up in Gen’s apartment, because he lived alone. While Senku also practically lived alone in Ishigami residence, it’s just because Byakuya was always away. Anyway, it’s easier at Gen’s house -his neighbors mind their own business.

“So, Ryusui is such a big fan of your performance or something that he invited to his party?” Senku tried to tidy up his hair, but it came back springing to the top like usual. It’s no use. His hair was officially a scientific mystery.

“No, nope. Pretty sure he was asked by his mother,” Gen replied, still engrossed in his game, “She loves me, hardcore. Always hire me to perform in her social events, watch my every live show and showering me with fan gifts… She may be old but she’s such beauty, too, shame she’s married.”

Senku rolled his eyes, “Old women type, aren’t you there?” He then proceed to gather his dirty clothes and stuffed them inside his gym bag, “I can just imagine flock of mothers being swayed away by your sickeningly sweet lies.”

Gen took no offence. He grinned instead, swinging his bare legs lightly, “Do you mean _all_ women type?” He added, “I’m indeed included in Cosmo Japan’s list of hottest young talent to watch for~”

Senku sat on the side of bed to putting on his socks and scoffed, “Too bad then they didn’t know you love dick so much,”

Gen propped himself up, putting a crooked smile he always had when he’s thinking something badly mischievous (Like when he had idea for _toys_ –though that ended up so pleasurably well), and reached his hand to grope on Senku’s front, slurring, “Well whose dick is it then, that couldn’t stop to slam itself so deep inside me all night long?”

“Stop it –“ Senku growled. Gen started to kiss around his ears, and Senku shoved him away –“Stop it, you freak.”

Gen laughed as he was pushed with his back fell first on the bed.

“I’m going.” Senku stood up, walking to the door without even turning his face to Gen.

Gen tapped on his lips, fake-sulking, “You’re not going to give me a good-bye kiss?”

He was replied with a slam of door. Gen laughed in a sing-as-song tune, “So cold, Senku-chan~”

***

Behind the door, Senku was standing with his red flushed face. _That guy is dangerous!_ Senku tried to breathe slowly. Gen is too erotic all damn time, and his sick attitude isn’t helping. In one month, they had done so many dirty things Senku thought human wouldn’t even capable of doing, all courtesy to Gen’s suggestions. But heck if they didn’t feel so good every each damn time!

“Where the hell he got those kind of ideas, anyway?” Senku thought out loud while walking to the station–mulling over it won’t be a good idea for his throbbing dick, but he couldn’t help it. For Gen to find out that he had such reaction over Senku wouldn’t be a good idea, though. He hated Gen enough as it is now, if it’s not for the (very, ultimately, weirdly and annoyingly) good sex, he wouldn’t want any deal with that cunning guy.

Senku then realized he should start running –lab started in 20 minutes and he will be late if he didn’t catch the train in the right time. Luckily Gen’s apartment was so close to the station they could even feel the rattle sometimes as they fuck.

***

It’s quite surprising that it took an entire month for them to finally arrived to that topic –of how they both ended up in the party where they met up for the first time. Also, about what Gen actually do for a living. All this time Senku assumed Gen was working as sort of small roles actor or average model, because the bicolor hair guy often times wrote something along the line of ‘_The photo session_ will finish a bit late’ and ‘_I have shooting_ that date’ in his messages (They didn’t even have another communication medium –only texts, only used it to set up sex session meeting). But Senku never bothered to actually ask.

Until this morning, when Gen casually asked about how Senku get to be in Ryusui’s party. They never probed onto each other’s live too far. Most of the days, Gen even let Senku tidied up himself and left without them exchanging any words than short ‘bye’. Sometimes they had casual talks like this morning. In their second meeting, Gen asked Senku if he’s a university student, and Senku explained that he enrolled in Nanoscience, now in his fourth year and was working on his final project. Gen’s reply to that was a widened eyes, “So you must be very smart, then!” He continued with a snicker, “Is that how you found out all my sensitive spots?”

Senku learned this guy was never actually, seriously asking.

So at other time when Gen asked, “Which university are you in?” Senku replied with a, “We’re not allowed to bang in the lab, you know.” –Which Gen responded back with a stuck-out tongue and fake-pout, “Oop, busted~”

Nevertheless, when Gen throw a question of “Are you Ryusui Nanami’s friend?” he genuinely feel curious about if Gen’s one, too (if he was, from where?), so Senku asked back after answering that yes, they’re in student council together.

Look where it got him.

But, knowing Gen’s occupation brought up a lot more questions to his mind. Senku pondered about it for a while. It’s almost 9 PM now, he was left only with Chrome in the lab for some boring data inputting, and the latter was now out to buy drinks for them in campus’ 24 hours store.

Senku motioned his mouse to click on the browser bar and typed in Gen’s name. _What’s his family name again?_ ‘Gen mentalist’ is what Senku finally decided on. He quickly was shown with bunch of online articles as results, and even… a Wikipedia page?! Senku’s eyes scrammed around the screen. _Asagiri Gen_, that’s right. That’s his name. They didn’t have any kanji, and his Wiki page also didn’t have any information of it. So Gen’s actually famous. It’s just his job wasn’t inside Senku’s radar of knowledge –or actually, interest, too.

But Senku grew to respect it in that one seating –after further more reading, he found out that more than just hand tricks and fooling with tools, mentalist played around with audience’s perceptions and thoughts. Gen had to master so many concepts of behavioral and psychological theories. It’s a social science.

Moreover, with the fact that Gen worked straight from high school. Senku knew Gen was around 3 years older than him (It's first information they exchanged in their fist meet up -wouldn't want to risk chance of banging someone who's underage...) and he thought Gen got the job after he graduated college or something, but apparently, he was a performing show mentalist since he’s 13. He was discovered in a small TV kid talent show and since then keep being debuted to bigger and bigger audience.

“So you’re not that bad, huh.” Senku smirked. No wonder Gen put up such sly actions all the time, it was part of his nature already.

Gen’s a regular performer in a big channel’s night show and apparently was also an ambassador of Yohji Yamamoto’s fashion wear. He’s even invited to walk their latest Spring Collection. It suits him well, those monochromatic styles. The fact that he’s a beauty was unquestionable, so of course his catwalk shots looked amazing. Still, Senku felt his cheek grew warm as he scrolled down through the photo set. So Senku was fucking someone _this_ famous, he didn’t know that. Gen wasn’t the rising star everyone talked about or in front covers of very magazines and billboard, but he’s quite a name in his pretty niche community and had serious loyal fan base. So he’s not lying that time –though it looked like most of them were young aspiring mentalists aiming to reach his level of skill, instead of fan girls thirsting over his looks or abs.

Other than that, it looked like he kept everything else under the cover tidily. The Personal Life section at his Wikipedia page only provided two pieces of information: his birth date (not even the year) and birthplace, and his high school name. Nothing about his family background at all. Let alone, anything concerning his past relationships.

_Past relationships, huh?_ Senku wondered. _Was he always with man before, too? It must be, there’s no other way he’s that good…_

“Senku!” Chromed barged in with small plastic bag in his hand, “Your coffee is here!”

Senku scrambled around, closing 12 tabs in his browser then pretended that he was in the middle of tidying up stack of documents beside his laptop. He received a chilled coffee can from Chrome and coughed before mumbled, “Thanks,”

Chrome sat down on his chair beside Senku, opening up his sandwich wrapping, “You didn’t ask me why I took so long?”

“W-Were you?” Senku didn’t realize, too engrossed in his ‘research’, “Hm, you met someone there?”

“No, just has serious hard time deciding between tuna mayo or ham cheese sandwich!” Chrome laughed, “So I bought both! Want one?”

Senku chuckled at Chrome’s antic, shook his head, “I’m fine.”

While Chrome munched on his ham cheese sandwich, Senku decided his little browsing can continue later. He’s back typing down the data from his notes to the calculation software.

“You barely made it again this morning,” Chrome pointed out, out of nowhere. Senku’s heart jumped, but he managed to play it cool. He laughed, hopefully not sounded as stiff to Chrome as it was to his own ear, “Yeah, I overslept again. It’s not good, I have to fix my sleeping schedule.”

Chrome jumped to another topic, “Where were you last Saturday? We’re supposed to go bowling with Kinro and Ginro, but you canceled so suddenly,”

_Gen was suddenly able to left early from his shooting, that’s why_. Senku shrugged, “Well, I have said to you that I got another plan but I’m still waiting for Ge –the other person to confirm, so I might cancel anytime.”

“Then can you join us in karaoke this Sunday?”

“I’ll inform you tomorrow,”

Chrome folded his arm, pouting, “It’s been like this in recent months! You were never really excited about any of our hang-out plan, but at least you’re always in before!” He rambled on, “Since when it is? I’m sure you’re still with us last month, when we were –Wait, last month! Where did we went to last month…?!”

“Nonsense, I’m like usual,” Senku crooked a grin, throat actually feeling dry all of sudden.

“No, shush, you! I’m getting into something!” Chrome was rubbing his chin, thinking hard, then his pair of brown eyes lightened up, “Since… since Ryusui’s party!! That’s when you disappeared for hours and never tell us where you were!”

Senku tried to hide his face from Chrome, “W-What are you talking about? I said I went for air.”

“For two hours?” Chrome raised one eyebrow, “We were too worried to even enjoy the party, you know! We almost call your dad! You didn’t pick up your phone, too!”

Senku remembered 24 missed calls accumulation from Kohaku and Chrome he only noticed after he left Gen’s sofa. _That_ conversation sofa. When we finally found them in the middle of dispersing crowd that night, both were very angry, but also very drunk and too tired to scold him. He got away with driving them home. The next morning, they’re too hangover to bring it up.

Not this time.

“Senku, you need to tell me. WHAT. HAPPENED.”

Senku debated in his mind if it’s a good idea to tell Chrome. Not that Chrome will be disgusted or anything, he’s sure. Chrome had sex frequently too, usually at random encounters with younger female students fell for his positive and energetic senpai vibe. So it’s not like he would be shocked about Senku’s doing it. Neither about the fact that he did it with a guy. Homophobic were crossed out from Senku’s friend list since long ago, because they’re usually also very stupid and shallow-minded about anything else in general.

Well, Chrome always told him about when he got laid (Though honestly Senku didn’t really want to hear it), so did he need to actually payback the deeds? Senku paid a glance on Chrome, who waited on him with twinkling eyes.

_Oh, fuck it_. Senku sighed, “Okay, I met a person.”

Chromed let out a gasp, “You got a girlfriend?!”

“No, not really –” Senku’s still debating inside if he should just limit the information to Chrome of how the relationship works, or should he also revealed Gen’s complete identity, “It’s not really… a she?”

Chrome blinked, “Oh,” He rubbed on his chin, “Right, you go both ways.”

“And not really a lover, too.” Senku scratched on his cheek, “Um. What do you call it nowadays? Sex buddy? Friends with benefit…?”

Chrome froze, “Right.” He stayed quiet for a bit, then hummed, “I don’t really know what to say when you friend said that he got a fuck buddy, but…” Chrome titled his head, “C-congratulations?”

Senku laughed. Yeah, he wouldn’t know what to say, too. “Well, yeah. Now you know.”

It took almost entire two minutes of silence before Chrome spoke again, now prying his body closer to Senku, “H-hey, how’s he look like?”

At this, Senku glanced back to Chrome with narrowed eyes.

“It’s normal to want to see, right?!” Chrome blushed, then he added slowly, “I mean if it’s okay with you…?”

“I don’t know, actually.” Senku mumbled, “I mean, there’s no reason why not, but…” Would Gen be okay with it? They never actually said about hiding it, either. If Senku could tell anyone about it, Chrome’s the only one. He couldn’t imagine telling Taiju –not just that it’d be weird to suddenly ring you long distance pal to talk about your fuck buddy, but Taiju is pure-hearted goodie goodie who won’t even lay a hand on girl before tenth date. Yuzuriha had to wait goddamn six years before he confessed, for the fuck’s sake. Then another three before Taiju proposed. Knowing Senku hanging out with someone just for sex would _kill_ him.

Senku exhaled, typing down Gen’s name on his browser’s search engine then turned his laptop to Chrome’s view. Chromed just abruptly leaped forward, bumping Senku away –“Hey, easy!” –his eyes grew wide and his mouth gaped open as he saw the rows and rows of picture results on the screen.

_“You fuck Asagiri Gen?!”_

“You know him?” Senku scratched on his head, “I just know that he’s quiet famous.”

Chrome continued to scroll down the page, face flushed with excitement, “He’s regular in night show I always tuned in as I come home! Damn, you’re lucky.”

Senku stared at Chrome, “Lucky? Because he’s a celebrity?”

“Well that too, but…” Chrome straightened his back, smirked, “He’s quite a look, right?”

_That’s true, no denying it_. Senku eyeing one photo Chrome accidently clicked and now it displayed half-screen, a picture of Gen from an online interview, dressed in crisp black turtleneck sweater with black and white stripes jacket coat draped over his shoulder. He’s gorgeous and Senku knew it the most. Even more with all the clothes off, writhing in pleasure under Senku, hands clawing on the sheets, lips parted to moan his name.

Fuck, he didn’t just imagine that in the middle of nowhere and in front of Chrome.

“You watched his show?” Senku asked after gulping down mysterious bulge forming in his throat, “Is he good, er… mentalist?”

Chrome was now back to his own seat, but still facing Senku, arms folded in front his chest. “He’s pretty good, you know. His delivery, most of all. He made simple trick looks awesome because of how he design the performance. Like, he used storytelling…” Chrome paused, “Wait, you never watch him?!”

Senku shrugged, “I only knew his job this morning.”

“That’s cold! Hasn’t it been a month or so?”

“I told you we’re not going out or anything.”

Chrome hummed. He turned to his own laptop, started clicking and typing down again, “You got to watch him sometimes, you know. He’s good at what he do!”

Senku thought about it longer than he expected.

***

It’s almost an entire week later until finally Gen could make some time to meet up. He’s very busy with work, he said, some big project is launching soon. Senku was –only tiny bit –curious but didn’t push much further. He replied with short ‘Ok’ and stayed away from his phone for days. Senku was attending a goukon arranged by Ginrou when a text from Gen came: _‘Can you come now?’_

Senku replied very hurriedly he felt like he twisted his thumb a bit.

_‘Yeah, sure.’_

He packed his bag quickly and tried to slip away quietly while the girls were now hoarding Kinrou, engrossed in checking out his heavily-trained Kendo arm muscles, but not without receiving a knowing look from Chrome.

“Emergency call?” Chrome smirked from beside him.

“Shut up.” Senku hissed, “Tell them my father suddenly got home or something.”

“Oh we know who’s actually home.”

Chrome was such a bastard sometimes.

Senku might or might not run to the station, maybe pulled a bit of his groin muscles, it felt like a very slow train trip even though his destination’s supposed to be only three stations away. He calmed himself as he tapped out –all this hurry would be useless if Senku arrived wheezing on Gen’s doorstep and they ended up spending the night in ER instead –so he tried to walk slowly, even though his legs were so giddy.

But he couldn’t stop himself to not just shoved Gen’s back to the nearest wall and kissed him senseless as soon as the door opened, revealing smiling Gen in a loose cotton shirt and dark-blue checkered sleeping trousers.

“Oh, so impatient,” Gen mewled between the kisses, certainly not unhappy with Senku’s eagerness. He grasped on the back of Senku’s hair with one hand and other tugging on Senku’s denim jacket. Senku stepped back a little to shrugged off his jacket, leaving him with the thin grey Henley sticking on his sweaty body, then urged forward immediately to lap his tongue around Gen’s exposed neck and jawline, hands pushed behind Gen’s shirt, rolling the perking nipples under his thumb.

“Senku-chan,” Gen breathed, fingers now caressing on the front of Senku’s tightening jeans. He chuckled softly, “You didn’t carry this throughout your way here, right?”

“I did.” Senku mouthed to the creamy white skin, “What do you have for my damage?”

Gen thought about it for a while as Senku marked him all over his upper chest and shoulder blade. He then leered, holding Senku’s face with both his palms so their eyes meet, “You can fuck my face?”

“Fuck, Gen,” Senku growled, “On your knees, now.”

Gen happily did so. Even went far to open Senku’s zipper with his teeth, hungry look on his eyes as it fell to the sight of Senku’s hot, prominent bulge pressing against his black briefs, wet patch tenting on its tip. He breathed-in on the erection and drawled, “It’s so hot, Senku-chan~”

“Gen, I’m dying –“

Gen kissed around it teasingly, “Sure, sure.” He pulled the piece of garments down and eyes actually glinted when Senku’s member quickly arise tall, pre-cum creating sticky string to the front part of the cloth. Gen licked his lips and parted them open, taking Senku’s pulsating part inside his wet, inviting cavity.

Senku groaned. Gen bobbed his head, skillful mouth sucking deep while tongue lapping and nudging on the tip, just like he knew Senku liked it. Fingers teased around the balls, other hand held tight onto Senku’s thigh. Senku felt so close and almost screamed in desperation when Gen popped his dick off his mouth so suddenly.

Gen grinned, lips were now very much swollen and pink, “Senku-chan. You’re not fucking my face.”

“W-What?” Senku gasped, “How I’m supposed to –“

Gen grabbed Senku’s hand and placed them on the sides of his bicolor-haired head, looking up to Senku with a smile, “It’s more interesting this way.”

Senku gulped, “Y-You won’t get hurt?”

Something gleamed on Gen’s eyes, and he replied softly, “I will be fine.”

Senku’s still hesitating. Gen’s back at swallowing his cock full, pulling lips with a slow but tight suction, and he experimented, slammed his hips forward as Gen about to lean front. Senku winced as he heard a surprise choke, but Gen soothed him on his side thigh, so he continued –yet, seeing Gen so helplessly gasping around his cock, face flushed red and little tears rolling from the side of his eyes, he stopped.

“Okay, I cannot do this.” Senku stated, crouching down so they’re on the same level.

Gen titled his head, “We’ve been to weirder things before,”

“I mean, maybe, but in those cases my dick won’t choke you to death.”

“You flattered yourself too much, Senku-chan~” Gen giggled, “But I got you.”

Senku licked his lips, “Maybe –we can try your other end instead?”

Gen smiled, “That can be arranged.” He hurried a kiss on Senku, and Senku pulled him up, lips still attached. Their clothes quickly off, thrown away across the room creating trails from the front door to Gen’s bed. Senku swiftly pushed Gen under him, the latter fished out a pack of condom and a tube of lotion from the bedside with trembling hands, moaning under Senku’s kisses along his neck and back.

“It’s a whole week, it must be tightened up.” Senku nudged on the throbbing ring of muscles with his thumb. Gen eyed him with side-glance, putting on his sweet voice, “Senku-chan will loosened it for me?”

Senku laughed as he slicked his fingers with lotion, “Don’t make me go soft.”

Gen moaned, and only able to do so throughout the time Senku pried him open with more fingers.

“It’s not enough,” Gen urged, rolling his hips backward, “I need Senku-chan’s –“

“I need it as bad as you.” Senku breathed, placing his cock before Gen’s hole and thrust in. Gen cried out as he did so. He continued gasping to his pillow, fist clenched to sheet as Senku pounded him harder.

“We can do that thing you like so much,” Senku panted. Gen answered with a jolt, as Senku bowed down to reach Gen’s ears with his mouth, “You felt so good, Gen, you’re just so hungry for a cock, aren’t you?”

Gen shuddered, and Senku continued, rasping his words out like mantra, “I bet you’re thinking of my dick inside you every day. Pounding you endlessly like this, in you every waking hour. You wish to wake up every day with my cock inside your pretty little hole, make you all stretched out and loose like this, don’t you?”

“Senku-chan –“

“Maybe we should keep you open with a plug, let you dripping wet throughout your show. You’d like it with all the suspense, won’t you? Of your audiences seeing your raging arousal, suspecting your shivers and tremble…"

Gen loved it. He loved Senku's dirty words so much, he's now trembling with faint crimson coloring his entire slim figure.

When Gen asked him to do this dirty talk sometimes ago, Senku was very much hesitant and questioning, but then he found out how enjoyable it was. He liked it, to be able to see how Gen responded wildly to his choice of words. Senku always was so proud of his own expertise in explaining things, and made sure he put his skill for good use here.

The sounds their body created as they slap onto each other rung loudly in Senku's ears. He couldn't stop to roll his tongue, mumbling to himself without even stumbling on a word as he rocked against Gen faster, "They didn’t know that you just cannot wait to run backstage, so you can just be pounded against the wall of your changing room, letting all your staff and team heard you scream so loud for me, moaning and begging for more. You want me to slam into you harder, make you full with my come–”

“Oh, Senku-chan –!“ The slim frame of Gen’s body _finally_ curved forward, head’s up like he’s praying, cum spilling out onto the front of his abdomen and staining the surface of the bedhseet.

Senku let out a hoarse moan seeing Gen’s body shuddered as he come, kept moving his hips and he caught Gen glanced back to him, whimpered, “Senku-chan felt so good, too. I’m so full with you. I want, I want this every time, stretched open like this to Senku-chan’s cock, so deep inside me.” He groaned at that, and Gen continued, “Fill me, Senku-chan. I want it inside me so bad. Your sperm. Senku-chan, poured your seed inside me, let me be pregnant with your baby –“

His head were spinning as his member squirted inside Gen’s clenching hole, fingers digging deep into skins of the latter’s bony hips it probably would leave bruises later. Senku then collapsed on top of Gen, breath ragged. He cursed, “You’re such a sick fuck.”

“You’re liking it,” Gen laughed.

***

“A tour?”

Senku looked up from his lying position to stare at Gen who’s sitting with folded knees up to his chest. “Yes, for like, a month!" Gen beamed, "We’ll go around Southeast Asia! Cool, isn’t it~? I’m really looking forward for some nice tropical weather~”

“Yeah, that’s great news.” Senku propped his body up to sit against Gen’s black colored Paddington bedhead, and smirked, “Congrats, I guess? So you’re really _that_ famous, huh?”

“I already told you that I am~!” Genku was fake-pouting again. He then lower his head to put his chin on the top of his knees and titled his face at Senku’s, smiling, “Will you miss me, Senku-chan?”

Senku felt a throb on his chest. He just acknowledged the fact that it means Gen won’t be around for quite a long time. He asked, “How long is it again?”

“About a month,” Gen explained, “I’m going next week. So maybe this is our last meet up for now...”

Shit, that’s a long time. But Senku decided to laugh it off, “Well, of course you’ll be missed. Your lewd moans, it is.”

Gen faked a crying sound to his palm, “I know it! Senku only care about my body, boohoo!”

“Quit it,” Senku sighed. Gen laughed to the snappy reply, “And I will bring some gifts! Do you want foods, or merchandises?”

“I won’t need anything, we’re not in that kind of relationship.” Senku shrugged. He stepped out from the bed to put on his pants.

“Alright~ Food it is.” Gen just smiled.

Senku’s mind wandered. One month –it’s nothing. It’s just sex. It wouldn’t be that difficult to hold it off for one month.

…Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly cannot wait to write more but WORKS! Why does human have to have jobs.


End file.
